A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical hair trimmers, more specifically, a hair trimmer with an integrated blade switching means.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The McCambridge et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,938) discloses a hair trimming device having a slidably adjustable comb. However, the hair trimming device disclosed under the McCambridge Patent does not incorporate a cleaning tray with an internal conveyor in order to change the blades.
The Braun et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,623) discloses a powered hair cutting device having an adjustable comb mechanism for changing the desired cutting length. However, the hair cutting device disclosed under the Braun Patent does not include a cleaning tray and conveyor in order to clean and change the cutting blade.
The McCambridge et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,511) discloses a hair trimming device having one-hand control means and a rotatable blade set for alternating trimming lengths. However, the rotatable blade disclosed under the McCambridge Patent is not conveyed nor is it cleaned in a cleaning tray.
The Wilcox Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,269) discloses a hair trimmer having an adjustable comb control for setting trimming lengths. However, the hair trimmer disclosed under the Wilcox publication does not have an integrated cleaning tray and conveyor in order to rotate the trimming blades, clean the cutting blades that are not in use, and store all cleaning blades that are not in use.
The Andis et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0083613) discloses a rechargeable hair trimming device. However, the rechargeable hair trimming device disclosed under the Andis Publication does not include an integrated cleaning tray with an internal conveyor so as to clean, store, and rotate the cutting blades when not in use.
The Bone Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,230) illustrates a design for a hair trimmer, which does not illustrate a cleaning tray with internal conveying means.
The Sculptor Cordless Trimmer disclosed under the 2003 Lambier catalog is a non-patent piece of prior art that discloses an electric hair trimmer with a cleaning brush and adjustable hair comb. However, the cordless trimmer does not include an internal cleaning tray with an internal conveyor for changing cutting blades, cleaning cutting blades, and storing cleaned cutting blades that are not in use.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for an electrical hair trimmer having an internal cleaning tray and an internal conveyor so as to change out cutting blades internally, clean cutting blades, and store cleaned cutting blades.